In order to increase resolution with a pyroelectric vidicon it has been proposed to reticulate the target to form a plurality of relatively isolated areas. A technique for reticulating a layer of pyroelectric material for this purpose has been described in application Ser. No. 748,640, filed Dec. 8, 1976, now abandoned, which is incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for reticulating a layer of pyroelectric material for use as a target in a pyroelectric vidicon to obtain improved resolution and picture quality.
A further object of this invention is to provide a process having an improved yield of targets suitable for use in a pyroelectric vidicon.